


The Way It Crumbles

by Starofwinter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Inspired By A Softer World, One-Sided Tim/Martin, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: I don’t believe each person has just one true love, but sometimes we don’t have enough time to find another. (That’s the way it crumbles.  Cookie-wise.)





	The Way It Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in fifteen minutes because I got emo about this A Softer World post: 

Tim doesn't believe in  _ one true love  _ or anything like fairytales. He doesn't believe in soulmates or destiny. Still. There has to be a word for how he feels about Martin Blackwood.

He doesn’t know what to do with that feeling, the way his heart skips a beat when Martin smiles at him, or when he sees the little furrow between Martin’s brows that means he’s working on another poem instead of actually doing  _ work _ . It makes him uncomfortable, so instead of doing anything about it, he keeps Martin at arm’s length, the way he keeps  _ everyone _ at arm’s length, words like barbed wire around him. Martin doesn’t deserve someone like him, damaged and scared and so fucking angry. 

He has a reputation, and he keeps it, but beautiful bodies are still only bodies in the end, and none of them are Martin. 

And then it comes crashing down when Jonathan Sims, new Head Archivist, appears in their lives. Martin is as enamored with him as he is with his Keats, and every time he blushes under Jon’s gaze, it twists the barbed wire tighter around Tim’s heart.

He’ll fall in love again, he tells himself. After everything is over and he finds out what happened to Danny, he’ll find someone else to fall for. It’ll go better then, he tells himself. He just needs time to find someone new.

When he pulls the pin on the grenade and bares his teeth in a vicious smile at Nikola, he knows he’s out of time, but at least he can give that time to Martin.


End file.
